


A Flawless Gem

by Jevil_Joss



Series: Steven Universe RWBY Crossover [2]
Category: RWBY, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Referenced Taurodonna, rwby vol 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: After Carnelian's defeat, Ruby returns to Remnant, seeking her new 'normal'. Roman Torchwick, meanwhile, has suddenly found his job a lot harder.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus(Past and Abusive), Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Steven Universe RWBY Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Heart of the Diamond. You will receive massive spoilers, and some things may not make sense, though I'll try to explain all of the needed information.

"Hello, love.

"I don't imagine you being too surprised that we found you. Surely, as smart as you at least claimed you were, you saw this one coming. But hey, you sort of went through redemption, and you stopped trying to convert all organic lifeforms in the universe into Gems. Which was a bad idea for a number of reasons, the least of which being that your machine nearly killed all the people you meant to help. 

"But there happen to be a number of very scary people on the planet of Remnant alone that I wouldn't want to give Gem powers too, love. Terrorists, extremists, and even a creature trying to wipe out all life on this planet. Well, on purpose, this one. But at least you helped someone, right, love? That girl, Ruby Rose, has been living her Gem life to the fullest. Exploiting all her new powers, and trying to establish a normal for herself. Of course, everyone was very concerned about the alien abduction, but I was able to smooth things over with the media. Remnant's guardian angels, protecting them from the terrors of the sky. 

"'cept...I'm scared. I don't know where I came from, love. I know that you know--just little things you've said, little hints you dropped. A few puzzle pieces that fit together, y'know? But I don't know. Somehow, what I do know is that you could answer every question I asked, and then some. What this really makes me wish," Tourmaline finished, turning to look at Carnelian, "is that you were conscious right now."

Carnelian, perhaps one of the most terrifying people Tourmaline had ever fought, sat in a lotus position, in a floating orange bubble with her eyes closed. She had a slightly pointed nose, her spiky black hair all combed to one side of her face. Diagonally across her chest was a black strip of armor, covering both shoulders. In the center, at chest-height, was an orange diamond. Up close, Tourmaline could see that it was cracked in two. Carnelian had two black stripes on her otherwise orange hands, and the same coloring with her knees. A black half-cape went from around her waist to what would have been the ground, had she been standing straight up. 

She breathed slowly. Gems normally didn't need to breathe. 

Tourmaline stood right in front of her bubble, resting her large hands, one blue, the other red, on Carnelian's bubble. "I really wish you were conscious right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug hit the ground, panting. The Fusion wore a black and red tank top and baggy gray pants with a tie. Considering Ruby had worn a red shirt, and Blake a black one, the red and black striped one had come as a surprise. 

Pyrrha stepped over, looking at Ladybug. "Are...you okay?"

Ladybug lay on her face. "I'm fine," she said into the ground. "We're fine? Ren! Fusion here. 'I' or 'we'?"

Ren, standing right outside the sparring ring, considered the question. "Well, according to what Garnet sent, you are a 'representation of the love that Ruby feels for Blake and Blake feels for Ruby'."

"Doesn't answer my question," Ladybug said, sitting up and crossing her legs. She graciously accepted a bottle of water from Yang, then proceeded to pour it over her head. 

"So you are Ruby, Blake, and the living embodiment of their love for each other," Ren finished. "I'd say you're three souls."

"Uh, Ren, Ladybug is a separate individual," Jaune said, tapping his scroll. "Her Aura shows up differently on the scroll, too. So she's an 'I'."

"But she has Ruby's and Blake's Semblances," Ren countered. "Ruby and Blake are both there. 'We'."

"How about 'I' when you're talking about Ladybug, and 'we' when you're talking about Ruby and Blake," Weiss offered, leaning against the edge of the sparring ring. 

"That'll work," Ladybug said, handing the empty bottle back to Yang. 

"I still have no idea how that works, one of you being made light, the other made of meat," Yang said. 

"Ruby's considered asking Steven about it," Ladybug said, looking off to the side, "but Blake convinced her not to, especially hearing about everything currently going on with him. He quit his job as a teacher, and is now an avid gardener, I guess."

"You said Ruby and Blake," Jaune cried triumphantly. Turning to Ren, he said, "'I'." Ren folded his arms over his chest, grumbling. 

"It's pretty philosophical," Nora mused. "Hey! Em! What do you think? Ladybug Fusion--'I' or 'we'?"

Emerald Sustrai seemed to want to do anything but talk to the ginger. She squirmed slightly in her seat, before saying, "Ladybug seems like her own person. I think she should be referred to in the singular."

Beside her, Mercury said, "Can she do it with other people, or is it just her girlfriend?"

At that moment, Ladybug unfused, Ruby and Blake sitting side by side. Blake looked contemplative, Ruby looked uncertain. Jaune's scroll let out a series of protesting beeps, and he hurriedly began tapping it. 

"I don't know," Blake said. "I mean, we saw Garnet and Amethyst form Sugilite, and Amethyst and Pearl form Opal...if I'm getting the names right."

Ruby shrugged. "And wasn't Garnet also a Fusion?"

"What's the number limit?" Mercury asked. "Am I the only one asking about this?" he added, when everyone looked at him. 

"Why are you curious?" Ruby asked. She had changed her form a bit, and while she'd kept herself taller, she'd returned her hair to its normal style. 

"I just feel like you should know all the limits on your powers," Mercury said, thrusting his hands out to the sides. "I, for one, am very interested in your abilities, Ruby Rose."

Ruby accepted a hand from Blake, rising to her feet. "I...don't know. Fusing with Blake...it can get kinda hard sometimes, for all that we love each other and all."

"If everything people say about married couples is right, then your love might cause issues," Yang said jokingly. 

"Ya-ang!" Ruby cried, her cheeks turning a light blue. They'd come to learn that that was how Ruby blushed now. 

"I think you should try Fusing with other people," Blake said. 

Ruby looked at her. "You think so?"

"I mean, Mercury's right, we should know the limits on this," Blake replied. "But we're not always going to be fighting side-by-side, especially as Weiss is technically your partner."

"More than technically," Weiss agreed. 

"I mean, it's just..." Ruby trailed off, looking away. 

"What?" Blake asked. 

The light blue returned to Ruby's cheeks. "I-It's nothing," she said hurriedly. 

Blake reached over and laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder, slowly massaging it. Ruby sighed. "It's kinda silly."

"Say it."

"It's just...Fusion is that thing we do together," Ruby said slowly. "It would be weird if I did it with...someone else."

"Oh. Well, if that's how you feel, don't, then," Blake said, kissing Ruby's cheek. "But if you want to try it, I'm sure you could find a volunteer."

"Well...I guess it's worth a shot," Ruby said. "C'mon. Volunteers? Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha held up her hands, backing away. "I need to shower right now, maybe later."

"Weiss? Partner?"

"I am not sharing brains with anyone, Ruby," Weiss said firmly. 

Ruby bit her lip. "I'll give it a try," Mercury said. Emerald looked mortified. 

"Oh! Okay then!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "Just a heads up, it's kinda freaky."

"I don't mind," Mercury said, shrugging. Emerald's jaw dropped, and began working furiously, but no words came out. 

"So...you two did a little dance?" Mercury said, stepping over. 

Ruby scratched her head. "Yup. It helps 'synchronize', whatever the hell that's supposed to mean."

Mercury laughed. "Yeah, sounds about right. Is there a specific dance?"

"Dance in a way that says 'you'," Blake said. When everyone looked at her, she said, "When we Fuse, we need to be ourselves, be unified. That's why I have a lot more trouble doing it with the bow on." Her cat ears wiggled, and she put the bow back on. Mercury had told her that he hadn't known it was a secret, and had actually noticed really early on that she was a faunus. 

Mercury nodded, seeming convinced. Everyone cleared out as the dance began, then the two of them leapt together. 

White and red light filled the room. The Fusion, however, existed for only a second before splitting apart with several cries. Mercury landed on his backside, Ruby quickly leapt over, extending a hand. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, I forgot about the memory share! I didn't mean to drag that out, I'm so sorry!"

"Stop-stop--stop!" Mercury swatted away Ruby's hands, breathing heavily. After a minute, he got back up, saying, "It's fine. I...should have realized, considering Ladybug mentions events she's never seen."

"I'm kind of surprised they got it first try," Blake said. "Tourmaline said it was very difficult."

"Well, we _didn't_ get it first try," Mercury said, rising and dusting himself off. "And if we ever try again, we'll need to spar Pyrrha, so maybe we'll actually be able to beat her."

Pyrrha gave an impish chuckle before saying, "Not likely~!" in a sing-song voice. 

"I'm so sorry," Ruby said, rubbing her hands together. "I...I really didn't..."

"I'm fine," Mercury said, holding up his hands placatingly. "And it looks like I dredged up some nasty memories, too, so, hey. We're even."

He held up a hand for a fist bump, which, after a moment's hesitation, Ruby allowed. 

"Jeez, your skin feels weird," Mercury said, wringing out his hand. 

"Not skin," Ruby said with a smile. 

Mercury stopped, seeming to think about that. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. Then his scroll beeped, and he pulled it out. "Ah! Shoot. Got a meeting with Cinder we're supposed to be at." Putting his scroll up, he gave a mock, two-fingered salute. "See you round." He and Emerald left, walking out at an even pace. 

"You okay?" Yang asked, stepping towards Ruby. 

"Yeah. Just..." She shook her head. 

"The lab?" Blake asked. Ruby paused, then nodded. "I...I think I'm done for today." She began walking towards the showers. "Catch you later."

"How has she been doing, on that front?" Jaune asked. He hesitated to say 'PTSD' aloud, but everyone knew what he was talking about. 

"A nightmare every single time she sleeps," Blake said with a grimace. "She's even just stayed awake a couple of nights now."

"Yikes," Jaune said. "I mean, i-it's not really any of my business--"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate your concern," Blake said with a patient smile. 

Ruby rested against the back of the shower, hot water flowing, trying desperately to fight off a panic attack. The last thing she wanted to do was relive her time in Carnelian's lab, seeing her failed experiments. What she could have become. 

_Kill me..._

"Ruby, breathe," a strong, authoritative voice commanded. Ruby found herself obeying, breathing deeply through her mouth. 

That seemed to help. She looked up at Pyrrha, who was in the middle of putting on her armor. Tightening the strings, she smiled at Ruby. "Better?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded weakly. "Hey. How did you know what to do?"

Pyrrha paused. Then she continued without answering. 

"Okay. Don't want to talk about it?"

"I never even want to _think_ about it," Pyrrha said quietly. "I imagine it's the same for you, too. Just remember: breathe, in and out, through the mouth."

"Hey. What do you think _our_ Fusion would be called?"

Pyrrha considered the question before saying, "I don't know."

"Merc, you're an idiot."

"How am I a--" Mercury began, but Cinder cut him off.

"The memory share was obviously a thing, and you have memories _of us plotting the destruction of Beacon Academy!_ " She sighed. "If Ruby had gained any of those memories, we'd be done for." She rubbed her temple. "Be glad that nothing worse happened."

The Vytal Festival was soon. But Ruby's existence provided multiple problems for the continuance of their plans. If Roman was to succeed...

Ruby Rose needed to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake woke up that night, feeling something crawling up next to her. She opened her eyes, seeing Ruby, looking at her. "You mind?" she asked. 

Blake shook her head, and Ruby crawled under the blanket, curling up against Blake, her head on Blake's chest. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Blake whispered. She reached over and stroked Ruby's hair. 

Ruby nodded. "I wasn't able to sleep last night, and...I feel like I need to, but I'm never tired."

"I said it's okay," Blake repeated. 

Ruby closed her eyes. "Even if you aren't comfortable with us being 'us'?"

Blake frowned. "You talking about Ladybug or our relationship?"

"The latter."

"Oh. Well, I got over that pretty quickly."

Ruby poked Blake's nose. "Liar."

Blake grimaced. "I'm as much 'over Adam' as I can get. Ruby, I've been to space! I walked on another planet! I fought off an alien mad scientist, and I helped save the entire damn universe. Adam? He left his scars--like everything does. But I'm done cringing whenever they're touched."

"Hmm." 

Blake reached over, on impulse, and touched Ruby's gem, embedded right below Ruby's collarbone. Or rather, where her collarbone would be, if she'd had human physiology. Ruby had a sudden sharp intake of breath, then her breathing normalized. "What do you feel, when I touch it?" Blake asked. 

"It's as if...you wear several thick coats at all times, then someone touches your bare skin." Ruby shuddered. "Electrifying. And...kinda cold." She tightened the blanket around them. "But we both need to sleep, or at least you do."

"If you need anything," Blake began, but Ruby cut her off. 

"I know that I need some help right now," she said. "Trust me. I know when to get help." She snuggled tighter against Blake. 

"You're more muscular than I remember," Blake muttered, hands wrapped around Ruby's neck. 

"Perks of being able to shapeshift," Ruby replied, a smile crossing her face as she drifted off to sleep. 

Sunday morning, Ruby's eyes drifted open. She almost stretched, but then felt Blake's hand around her neck. Blake appeared to be sleeping, so Ruby avoided waking her. She looked across the room, to where Weiss sat on her bunk...whispering with Yang? Yang said something, and Weiss covered her mouth, trying to avoid laughing. 

Ruby frowned, then decided against saying anything. She sat there, content to feel Blake's heartbeat. She idly reached up and felt her chest with her hand. She didn't have a heartbeat. Occasionally, if she was silent for a length of time, she stopped breathing. She didn't need to breathe or eat. She didn't need sleep, in a physical sense. But she felt that sleep was important for psychological reasons. 

_Kill me._

What had been in Carnelian's lab had barely been alive. Tourmaline had said she'd gone back to see check on them, but Carnelian's lab had disappeared. As had all of Carnelian's other labs. 

The mad Diamond had had access to technology no one else had. Was it possible for her to fix what she'd broken? Ruby hoped so. She doubted if hearing that they'd been fixed would stop the nightmares, but it would be a start. 

Blake came awake, grip tightening around Ruby just slightly. 

"I don't need to breathe, but it'll still hurt if you throttle me," Ruby said quietly. 

Blake started to say something, but Ruby elbowed her ribs, nodding towards Yang and Weiss. "They're chatting."

"Chatting or 'chatting'?"

"I think flirting," Ruby guessed. 

"Don't we need to continue looking for Torchwick?" Blake said. 

"We're not gonna be kids forever," Ruby whispered back. She stopped. "Actually, I might. I won't age." 

"That a bad pause?" Blake asked. 

"I don't know. Knowing I'll outlive you all is kind of freaky, Kitty-Cat."

"Well, we've got eighty years together," Blake grumbled, sitting up and stretching. "And I plan on stopping Torchwick by the end of those eighty years."

"You're awake!" Yang cried, awkwardly jumping to her feet. 

Blake yawned. "Let's get dressed. I don't plan on stopping terrorists in my pajamas." She climbed down the bunk bed's ladder. "Ruby? You want the bathroom first?"

Ruby's clothing glowed red, and her pajamas were replaced by her normal dress. "I'm good."

"Never getting used to that," Blake said. 

Ruby jumped down, landing on her feet. "You two are cute together, though."

"Uh--we aren't--"

Ruby felt immense satisfaction at Yang being the uncomfortable one for once. She smiled slyly, putting a hand on her hip. "Neither are Ren and Nora," she said. 

"Ren's asexual," Weiss said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I know Yang's a lesbian," Ruby chuckled. She stepped over to the room's 'kitchen'--which consisted of a microwave and a sink. She shook the cereal box, judging how much was left before pouring herself some. She opened the fridge--while the cafeteria supplied meals, Ozpin did nothing to stop students from preparing their own food. She frowned, then located the greatest treasure she had. 

With reverence, she pulled the milk from the fridge and poured some over her breakfast. "Don't care what Pyrrha says, this stuff is the best," Ruby said, chewing her Pumpkin Pete's cereal. 

"It's nothing but sugar and wheat," Weiss complained. "It is incredibly unhealthy for you."

"Weiss, I don't even need to eat," Ruby answered, giving her partner a look. "I can't gain weight from eating unhealthy junk food."

Weiss glared at her. "You really exploit those powers to the fullest, don't you."

Ruby shrugged. "I never asked for this, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't use these powers I got. Like what Mercury said, I should experiment with this."

"I don't think he said that," Yang said. Blake stepped out of the bathroom, stretching, and Yang went in to change clothes next. 

"He said something close enough," Ruby muttered, munching her cereal aggressively. 

"Well, what's our plan for finding Roman?" Ruby asked when they were all dressed. 

"I know a guy I can get some intel from," Yang said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"And I can get access to my father's records," Weiss said, one hand on her hip. "Anything suspicious should give us clues to Roman's plans."

"And since he's working with the White Fang, I can go to one of their rallies and see if I can get anything from that," Blake added. 

"Sounds good," Sun Wukong said from outside their window, hanging upside down from a branch. 

Everyone took a step back. "How long have you been standing there?" Blake cried. 

"Only a couple minutes," Sun said, waving her anger off. "C'mon! We wanna help fight Torchwick!"

"We?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. The four girls peaked out the window, looking to the side, where the monkey faunus's friend, Neptune Vasilias, stood on a ledge. "Hey," he said. "Can I come in? We're...really high up."

"Okay," Ruby said, after letting the two boys in. "Neptune, you can go with Yang to meet her informant. Sun, you can go with Blake to the White Fang rally, as you're both faunus. Weiss, you can go with me." She breathed out. "There!"

"Okay," Sun clapped his hands together. "Let's do this."

None of them saw the ship flying in, several long streamers trailing behind it. Weiss never saw her elder sister, Winter Schnee, stepping down her ship's walkway, hands clasped behind her back. She frowned, scanning the surrounding crowd of passersby. 

What she had expected was for Weiss to rush over to meet her. She sighed. _Later, then._ She would get another break later. For now, she needed to talk to Ironwood about living quarters. As she began walking, two Atlesian Knights began trailing her as bodyguards. Not that she couldn't defeat anything they could beat--it was mostly a formality. 

She stopped when she heard the crunch, and turned around when a familiar, drunken voice slurred, "Hey! Ice Queen!"

She turned on Qrow Branwen, glaring. 

Sometimes, things just didn't go her way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Winter turned and glared at Qrow Branwen. "I don't have time for your games, Qrow," she said firmly. 

Qrow laughed at that--at _her._ "Oh, I'm sorry. You just seemed so happy to be playing ol' Ironwood's game. So I thought you might be in the mood."

" _General_ Ironwood is protecting everyone," Winter growled, stressing the title. 

"Oh, sure, he's gonna protect us all," Qrow drawled. "Like how he protected us as not one, but two alien vessels flew right down, past his ships, and just plopped themselves down. Oh, wait..." He glared at her. "He didn't."

Winter drew her lips to a fine line. She was about to say something in response when a voice cried, "Winter!" And her sister, her dearest sister Weiss, came running over. "I saw your ship land! How have you been? What brings you to Vale?" She looked so happy. Then she noticed Qrow, and the two broken knights at his feet. "Who's that?"

"Nobody important," Winter said, cracking a smile. 

"Uncle Qrow!" a shrill voice cried. A flurry of rose petals rushed past Winter, and a young woman in a black-and-gray dress jumped up, hanging from Qrow's outstretched arm with legs swinging. The most noticeable thing about her was that her skin was a bright red. 

"You're actually a little taller," Qrow said quietly. 

"Didja miss me?" the girl asked. 

Qrow seemed to consider the question. "Nope," he said, grinning. 

The girl grinned back. 

"That's your uncle?" Weiss asked. She took a sniff at the air. "Gods, is that...alcohol?"

Qrow patted a flask at his side. "Just a little drink for travels, sweetheart."

"Hey! How _dare_ you! I am not your sweet--"

"Pleasure to see you again, Qrow," Ozpin's voice came from behind Winter. The professor smiled, sipping his cocoa as his cane tapped against the ground. "Though I do believe that those knights happen to be expensive."

Qrow looked down at the broken machine parts, then nudged them with his foot. "If so, I think Ironwood's getting scammed," he said. 

"There are so many levels of my hate for that man," Ironwood muttered, standing beside Ozpin. 

"Now, I do believe my office is better suited for a conversation," Ozpin said. He nodded back to Beacon and turned around. 

"Winter," Ironwood said with a nod. 

"General," Winter said, nodding. 

"We'll talk later, but for now..." Ironwood sighed, looking at Qrow, who set down Ruby. "I have to deal with _that_ guy."

"Be warned--I think he's drunk," Winter cautioned. 

"He _is_ Qrow, Winter," Ironwood said. "So yes, he is probably drunk." He turned and followed Ozpin, and was in turn, followed by Qrow. Qrow ignored Winter as he passed. 

"Isn't he the best?" the red-skinned girl asked with a 'squee!'

"Ruby..." Weiss said, face-palming. 

"Ruby Rose," Winter said, looking the young girl up and down. This girl had been through hell and back. 

She most certainly didn't look the part, Winter decided. 

"Yup! That's me!" Ruby waved. "Weiss called you--Winter, was it?"

"Winter Schnee," Winter answered with a nod. "I'm her sister." _But I imagine you knew that._

But Ruby seemed surprised. "Oh! You even look alike!"

Winter allowed herself a slight smile. Turning to Weiss, she said, "You know, I do have some time off, while they're unloading everything."

Weiss flinched. "Oh, um...sorry, Winter, but my partner and I actually happen to be in the middle of something." She awkwardly rubbed her head, looking up at Winter apologetically. 

Winter hoped she managed to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Ah, well, that's understandable." She stopped, turned back to Weiss, then said, "Partner?"

Weiss was confused, then her eyes widened. "Gods! Uh, not like that! She's my partner on our team, and already dating someone else!"

"Well, we haven't gone on a date yet," Ruby said with a shrug. "And I'm reasonably certain Weiss is into my sister."

"Wha--no, I--I'm not--I don't like her!"

"You don't like Yang?" Ruby said, sounding grieved. "Wha--I thought you were friends!"

"No! I didn't mean that! I was--we are friends--I just--"

"First Blake, now Yang? What's wrong with you?" Ruby cried, exuberantly waving her hands. 

Winter laughed out loud, unable to stop herself. She doubled over, clutching her stomach and wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Oh, my gods," she said. "Well, good luck, whatever it is you're doing." She turned around and began to walk off. 

"Wait! Winter!" She turned back around at Weiss. "See you later!" her sister cried, waving. 

Winter smiled. "See you later, Weiss," she said. 

Ruby and Weiss arrived at the CCT Tower--which happened to be built into Beacon--fairly quickly. Ruby was still trying, and, for most part, failing, to get used to the stares everyone gave her. By this time, a full two weeks after her return, everyone knew about her kidnapping. Tourmaline had said she was going to 'establish goodwill, love' at the end of their last meeting, whatever that meant. She'd also said that Remnant was protected from outside threats. Over the past two weeks, Ruby had seen small ships zooming across the sky. Suspiciously, despite Tourmaline saying it was 'against policy to meddle in the affairs of planets', Grimm activity had been reduced since the ships started appearing. 

_Heavily_ reduced. 

The elevator ride to the top was short, and Weiss stalked out among computer terminals. Ruby followed, trying to ignore the looks she got. Weiss saw her face, saying, "And I thought I drew stares."

"Well, you're a human," Ruby muttered. She shrugged helplessly at the look Weiss gave her. "What? It's true!"

"Yes, I guess--I just don't like thinking about that, Ruby. That something that everyone else has--was taken from you."

"Humanity?" Ruby snorted. "Blake isn't human either, Weiss. And most of the things that were 'taken from me'--" She made large, exaggerated air quotes. "--are not really gonna be missed. I can still eat food, I like it. I can still sleep, and even if I occasionally forget to breathe, I can speak without air, anyway."

"Most people would be taking this a lot worse than you," Weiss said with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'll blame that on my amazing friends," Ruby grinned, punching Weiss' shoulder. "And Pyrrha. She gives good advice for dealing with the PTSD part."

"How does Pyrrha--never mind." Weiss sat down at a computer. She breathed in, and smiled at the blank screen. Then, she shook her head, putting on the biggest, most forced smile Ruby had ever seen. "I'd like to contact the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss said. 

"Just one moment please," the autonomous computer said, a vaguely feminine voice. A woman's face lit up on the screen, staring at some off-screen documents. "How can I--oh! Miss Schnee! A pleasant surprise!" The woman's eyes flickered over Ruby, then back to Weiss. "Do you want me to call your father?"

"No, thank you," Weiss forced herself to say. "I wanted to take a look at some files, for a school project." She hooked her scroll to the computer. 

The woman set aside her documents, looking at something besides the screen--probably her own computer. She frowned, then said, "Miss Schnee, some of these contain sensitive information."

"I will keep that in mind," Weiss replied. 

"And I promise to look away when she's reading the sensitive stuff," Ruby said, giving a peace sign. Weiss, without hesitation, roughly shoved Ruby out of the woman's view. 

The woman frowned. "Well, alright then. You sure you don't want me to call your father?"

"Yes," Weiss said firmly. 

"Alright then. Have a nice day." The screen flickered off, and Weiss, no longer smiling, retrieved her scroll. 

Ruby rubbed her shoulder. "I don't even have skin--how do I still feel pain?" she grumbled. 

"We got the files, let's go now," Weiss said stiffly, rising. Ruby frowned after her partner, then shook her head and followed. 

Yang's motorcycle came to a stop in front of a trashy looking nightclub. Yang removed her helmet and jumped off. "Here we are."

Neptune breathed in deeply, then said, "Wow," before following Yang. 

Yang had, at several points during the ride, referred to her informant as a friend. However, every guard they met at the club immediately pulled a gun on her, and was promptly punched. 

A pair of ginormous double doors were closed in front of her, but Yang simply destroyed it with a punch. "Hello~!" she sang out, thrusting her hips to the side and her hands in the air. "What up, Junior?"

Roughly a dozen guns were trained on her within seconds. 

"Stop, stop, stop!" a voice called out. A bearded man strode over, rubbing his head. "What do you want?" he groaned. 

"You still owe me a drink," Yang said, prodding at 'Junior's chest. She passed him, striding confidently to the bar despite not being allowed to purchase alcohol. 

"Wow," Neptune repeated, watching Yang. "She's something." 

Junior turned, gave him a suffering look, then followed Yang. Neptune watched as they started talking, then turned and noticed two women, who looked almost exactly like, one in a red dress, the other in a white dressed, standing, staring at him. "Hey," he said, giving them finger guns. 

Both at the same time, they turned and walked off, saying, "Hmph."

When he arrived at the bar, Yang was growling, "Whaddya mean, you don't know?"

Junior sighed. "I mean just that. Torchwick came in here, borrowed some of my men, paid upfront, and I never saw them again."

"So where'd they go?" Neptune said, sliding onto a stool. 

Junior gave him a look. A nasty look, that only a few select people Neptune could name actually managed to pull off. "What kind of stupid-ass question is that? _They never came back."_ Turning to Yang, he asked, "Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about _him,_ " Yang said, elbowing Neptune hard in the ribs. "Worry about _me_ if I don't get what I want."

"I've already told you, Blondie," Junior sighed, thumping down the wine glass he'd been cleaning. "I don't know. My guess is he wasn't happy with them--which is something I can relate too!" He shouted and glared at his own bodyguards, all of whom were loafing around, not doing anything. 

"Let's go," Yang said, stomping off. 

"Did we get what we need?" Neptune asked. 

"We got what we could," Yang replied. "Let's just hope Blake and Sun are having more luck."


	5. Chapter 5

"How many more times is this going to happen, Adam?" 

Blake stepped away from her lover, spinning on him. "How many more accidents are going to happen?"

Adam flinched. "I'm sorry--it was him or your dad, and I couldn't come here saying over the choice of your father or some random person who was _attacking me,_ I let your father die!"

The two stood on the balcony for the White Fang's base. Sienna had let the two have their privacy while they talked. Adam set his sword down on the table. "I wouldn't have killed him if I'd had a choice."

"Three times now, Adam," Blake said, folding her arms over her chest and looking away. "Three people who didn't need to die."

"It was the path he chose," Adam replied, turning to her. He'd taken his mask off--an attempted peace offering for his lover. 

She hadn't taken it. 

She glared into his eyes, then raised up her shirt, revealing the large, purple bruise on her stomach. "I most certainly didn't choose that."

Adam flinched. "I...I'm sorry, Blake."

"I know you are. But you haven't changed." She let her shirt drop. "Every time you hit me, I think, _this is the last time,_ but then there's always the next time. You always apologize. But you're just getting more and more violent. Worse and worse." She shuddered. "You're turning into a monster, Adam," she finished quietly. 

**\--Present Day--**

The White Fang rally hadn't been that hard to find. Especially for Blake, who'd planned several of them herself. She joined the crowd, the somewhat familiar weight of a Grimm mask on her face. Without Sun beside her, she probably wouldn't have had the courage to show up here. She looked up as a White Fang lieutenant stepped onto the stage--she knew him. Gray had been Adam's right hand man for a long time. 

Which meant Adam was involved in Roman's plot, too. 

"Thank you all for coming," he said with his accented voice, pacing the length of the stage. "And for those of you joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." Footsteps. "I assure you, he is the key to obtaining what WE have fought for for so long." 

Roman Torchwick stepped onto the stage, smiling. 

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman cried, waving to the crowd over the uproar. "Please--hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here?" a faunus cried angrily. 

"Glad you asked, dearie," Roman said, pointing at her. "Now--I'll be the first to admit: _humans are the worst._ Case in point!" He pointed at himself as he began pacing back and forth on the stage. "So I understand that many of you would like to see us locked away--or, better yet, killed! But before you bring your weapons out..."

"Is he going anywhere with this?" Sun whispered in Blake's ear. 

"...I'd like to point out that you and I have a common enemy. The ones in control...the people pulling the strings...the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. The government, the military, even the schools...they're all to blame for _your_ lot in life!"

His sentence was punctuated by several cries of, _"Yeah!"_

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately for you, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room," he added hastily. He snapped his fingers, and a large sheet moved aside, revealing...

An Atlesian Paladin. 

"How'd he get that?" Blake asked. 

"Oh...that's a big robot," Sun mumbled. 

"As some of you may have heard, this right here--" He knocked on the Paladin's leg. "--this right here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we have managed to snag a few, before they hit the shelves, so to speak. And if this isn't enough to convince you of the aid I have to offer--" He let loose a large, toothy grin. "Might I introduce my close friend, Neo Politan."

A small girl in white, with black pants stepped onto the stage. Her hair was half pink and half brown, along with her eyes. She tapped a parasol against the stage, smiling at the crowd. 

Her skin was a pale pink, and a pink diamond was embedded in her forehead. 

"A Gem," Blake breathed, looking at Sun in alarm. 

"The Paladin here was meant to protect everyone from the scary creatures of Remnant," Roman said, "but as we've recently learned, there are plenty of scary things up in space, too. Atlas can't really fight that, though, so our friends in the sky seek to handle that. With technology like what we've given Neo." Neo raised her hand and waved at the crowd. 

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our operation in the south-east. If you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine...but if you really are ready to fight for what you deserve, this is the arsenal I can provide you." He grinned. "Any questions?"

"We should get out of here," Blake hissed. 

"Would all new recruits please come forward?" Gray called out. 

The faunus to Blake's left and right began moving forward. Blake looked at the strange Gem. "We really need to get out of here," Blake hissed. 

"And he sees us," Sun hissed. Indeed, Roman's relaxed posture had ended, and he was beckoning Gray. He pocketed his lighter, removing his cigar from his mouth. 

"But he can't see in the dark," Blake said. "And neither can Ruby." Currently, Neo ranked up as one of the three most dangerous people in that room, above Roman, but perhaps, on equal terms with Gray. Blake pulled out her gun and shot the lights. The faunus near her fell back, as Roman cried, "Get them!"

But most of the White Fang there weren't carrying guns. So Blake and Sun shoved past them, running. Blake used Gambol Shroud to hook onto the ceiling, pulling herself and Sun up to a window, which they rolled through, onto the streets. As Blake came up running, she threw the Grimm mask aside and pulled out her scroll, calling all her teammates. 

The wall behind them exploded, and the Atlesian Paladin began charging out after them, Neo balancing on top of it. 

"We need backup," Blake said into her scroll. 

Sun's scream interrupted her. "Big-ass robot!" he cried. "Roman's piloting it! And a _gods' damned Gem is riding on top of it! Roman has a Gem on his side!"_

"This is going to be interesting," Ruby said, looking up from her scroll at Weiss. 

"But where are you?" Neptune asked. Loud thumping interrupted him, and he looked down a side street as he saw Blake and Sun running past, being chased by the Atlesian Paladin. "Heeeeeelp!" Sun cried. 

"I think that was them," Neptune told Yang. 

"I got that," Yang growled, revving Bumblebee. The motorcycle began chasing after the robot. 

Blake and Sun leapt on top of two separate cars. Roman's mech charged, knocking several cars aside as he charged. With a wince, Sun said a brief prayer, hoping the car's occupants were okay. Then he dodged a small light beam that zoomed past his face. 

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at Neo. Neo blocked, extending her umbrella. She lowered the umbrella and began firing again. 

Behind Roman, Yang swerved around a stopped car, her motorcycle roaring. "See if you can get some shots off," she called out to Neptune. Neptune fired, pulling out a compact rifle. Somehow, despite being on a moving vehicle, he managed to hit several times. 

Roman's response was to flip over several cars he passed, throwing them at Yang. "Hold on!" she cried, swerving out of the way as a car landed behind her. 

"I really hope all these civilians are okay!" Neptune cried. 

"They'll be fine!" Yang assured him. 

Neptune pushed a button on his weapon, turning it from a rifle to a guandao and leaping into the air at the mech. Neo spun around, deflecting his attack with her umbrella and delivering a sweeping kick to Neptune's side. The blue-haired Huntsmen flung off the side of the bridge with a cry of alarm. 

"Neptune!" Sun cried. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his palms together, and two golden versions of him jumped into the air. They jumped off the car, throwing themselves at the Paladin, and exploded. 

This did little harm to the Paladin, however. 

"Oh, come on! Like Atlas tech doesn't break when we _don't_ want it to!" Sun cried, throwing his hands in the air. 

" _I'm in position,_ " Weiss' voice came over their scrolls. Or...it sounded like Weiss. Blake and Sun leapt off their cars, out of the way as a figure landed in the road ahead of them, red cape flaring to the sides as rose petals danced in the air. 

She wore a nondescript gray blouse and short skirt, and gray leggings to match. She also wore high, black boots with fancy buckles, and two elbow-length white gloves. Her hair, visible just slightly under the hood, was red, turning to a pale white at the end, her eyes a light blue, and a long scar down half her face. She pulled out a pole-arm weapon with a long, straight blade--a naginata--and twirled around, stabbing it into the road. Ice spread out, covering the ground, and the charging Paladin slipped and was flung off the bridge. 

As Roman made the mech get to its feet, Blake, Yang, and the Fusion between Ruby and Weiss landed in front of him. 

"Nice work, Ice Flower!" Yang cried, fist bumping the Fusion. "...Er...White Rose? Laaaancaster?"

"Just call me Petal, Sister," the Fusion said with an overly dramatic sigh. 

Several guns pointed at them. "Freezerburn," Petal commanded. Blake leapt away, and Petal coated the ground in ice again as Yang leapt into the air. Petal leapt away in a flurry of rose petals, and Yang punched the ice, a shotgun blast echoing through the air as steam filled the surrounding area. Roman cursed as his vision was obscured, and he pushed a button. Red sight dots came from all the guns, and, as he trudged through the cloud of Steam, relied only on his sensors. 

_And my hearing,_ he thought with malice, spinning and firing where he heard the sound. The steam began to clear, and he slowly turned around. Just in time to see Petal rushing for him. 

The naginata's blade rang out against the Paladin, and he backed off quickly as several slash marks appeared in the mech. The mech kicked at Petal, and a white glyph appeared at her feet, and she rushed backwards, evading the attack. Blake opened fire, bullets glancing off the mech's armor. Roman spun, firing at her, and Blake evaded with her Semblance. "Checkmate!" Petal cried. She and Blake jumped in, attacking Roman's feet. Roman backed off immediately, as expected, and allowed Yang the opportunity to drop on top of him. She fired several times, hitting the mech directly. Roman reached up, grabbing at Yang. When Petal jumped in, he switched to a gun and fired. 

Petal flung backwards, smashing through a pillar, and Blake hurriedly leapt over to the Fusion. "Ruby! Uh, Weiss! Both of you! Are you two--"

"Fine!" Petal cried, sitting up. 

Roman picked up Yang and threw her onto the ground, pieces of rubble flying into the air. "Yang!" Petal glowed red and white as Yang rolled across the ground, and the Fusion split apart. 

"Yang!" Weiss cried, standing up. 

"She's fine," Ruby said, standing up. "You haven't seen much of her Semblance, have you?"

Weiss looked at her. "Each hit makes her stronger," Ruby said with a grin. 

The Paladin stood up, standing over Yang, and slammed a hand down. 

She caught the hand. Rocks flew into the air around her, and she punched, shattering the mech's arm. The mech stumbled backwards...

and Neo Politan vaulted over it, kicking Yang in the face. Yang stumbled backwards, but Neo didn't give her any time. The umbrella hit Yang's stomach, and Yang held up her hands to block a series of blows. 

"That," Ruby began, as the Paladin righted itself, "isn't fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, they're gone?" Winter cried, glaring at Ozpin. 

"Team RWBY left earlier today, and they haven't come back yet," Ozpin said slowly. "It's fine, Winter. They've done this before."

"What do you mean, they've done this before?" Winter cried. "You don't know where your students are?"

"Funny that I have more confidence in my family's team than you have in yours," Qrow said dryly. 

Winter glared at him. 

"Winter," Ozpin interrupted. "I have the utmost confidence in team RWBY's capabilities. I've seen time and again, they have far more skills than most other students here. Anyone who attacked them would regret it."

The Paladin turned to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, the gun on its remaining arm reloading. 

"What do we do?" Weiss asked. 

"Yang can handle herself," Ruby said with confidence. "We need to take this thing down."

They hefted their weapons. "Ladybug," Ruby intoned. The two rushed forward, and Weiss created a series of glyphs in their path. Both ran in the same direction, on opposite sides of the Roman, who began firing, and missing. As they ran, they opened fire, bullets colliding with the mech. Weiss leapt in, scoring a hit on the front and jumping back. 

Angry, Roman spun the mech around, turning to the heiress. Ruby and Blake immediately jumped from above, their blades hitting the mech and ripping the remaining arm free. 

The umbrella hit Yang in the face, and she stumbled back. Now incredibly angry, she threw a punch, only for Neo to dodge to the side and strike her in the side of her head with the umbrella. Yang was knocked to the side, but turned and fired at Neo. The girl extended her umbrella, which somehow blocked the Dust barrage. 

"Oh, come on!" Yang cried, jumping forward and throwing several punches. Neo slid backwards, but the umbrella absorbed the damage. She spun, swing at Yang, who ducked back, then stepped in and throwing a punch. Neo twisted around her, striking her several times in the sides. Yang stumbled away, Aura flashing. She'd already taken too many hits from the Paladin, and this girl was _fast._

She fired again, and Neo didn't even pull out the umbrella. She stepped around the shot and struck at Yang. Yang blocked with her gauntlets, but a surprise blade came out of the top of the umbrella, going in between her hands and almost hitting her in the eyes. As it were, a cut appeared across Yang's cheek, and she stumbled back. As she rose up to full height, the smaller girl's boot hit her between the ribs. Sharp pain flooded through Yang, and she stumbled back as Neo hit her again and again. 

_Dammit...she's fast..._

Part of her felt like calling out for help. But they had almost taken Roman down....

_Just a little longer...play defensive..._

Yang caught the umbrella and yanked, throwing hard. Neo kept her grip, and was thrown with the umbrella, but somersaulted onto her feet, raising the umbrella to block Yang's next bombardment. 

Yang stepped back, going in a defensive posture as Neo smiled smugly at her. 

"Alright, you pink gremlin," Yang muttered. "Time to do this." Her Aura was fully down. Her Semblance gave her an edge, but she still didn't know what Neo's Semblance was--if she'd even unlocked it. She was either exceptionally short or very young. Yang was willing to bet on the former. 

Yang locked eyes with her. She then looked straight at the diamond in her forehead. Ruby had mentioned that her Gem was extra sensitive. Could she get an edge there?

"Neo!" Roman's voice called out. Yang turned to see him, backing slowly away from the rest of her team, the wreckage of the Paladin around him. Neo back flipped over beside Roman. "As thrilling an evening as this was, I must head to my dry cleaner's now," Roman said dryly. "Goodbye, ladies. And Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss cried.

"Neo? If you will?"

Neo gave a deep flourishing bow. 

_No._

Yang lunged forward, propelling herself with a shotgun blast. 

_I won't let him get away! Not after all the work we just did!_

She threw a punch right for Roman himself, and was greatly surprised when he shattered, broken glass flying everywhere. Yang looked around, confused, as she saw an Airbus flying off, Roman and Neo safely inside. 

"I see he got himself a new henchman," she growled as the Airbus left sight. 

"I guess you could say..." Weiss paused, then reached out and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "You okay?"

Yang thought it over, then nodded. "Let's just go home," she said, hoping she didn't sound as tired as she felt. Yang grabbed her and pulled her head closer. "You're hurt," Weiss complained. "You dolt, you let your Aura go down?"

"Well, getting hit by giant killer robots tends to do that," Yang grumbled. She yanked free of Weiss's hands. "I'm fine."

"Hey..." Blake looked around, suddenly alarmed. "Where's Sun and Neptune?"

Sun slid his empty bowl of food away from him. "They're probably okay, right?" he asked, fishing out his wallet to pay the owner of the food cart. 

A tired team RWBY walked up the steps to Beacon Academy, feeling worn out. 

"All that work and we didn't even catch him," Yang said quietly. 

"We'll get him next time," Blake offered. 

"It's still irritating," Yang muttered. 

"Yeah. But we took out one of Roman's mechs," Weiss replied. "We found out that something's going on in the south-east. Roman ran away. This was a win."

After a pause, Yang said, "I hope you don't care about that Sun guy too much, cause I swear to the gods, I'm gonna kill him."

"Please don't," Blake asked. 

"Yes, I don't want to have to pay your bail," Weiss said. 

"Aw, you'd do that?" Yang asked, smiling at Weiss. 

Blake and Ruby shared a look. Everything seemed fine until they heard a voice cry, "There you are!"

"Winter!" Weiss cried, rushing ahead. "Were you waiting on--"

"Are you hurt?" Winter asked, kneeling in front of Weiss. She began a critical examination of Weiss. "Are you okay?"

"Wha--Winter, I'm fine! We're fine!" Weiss broke away from her sister, holding up her hands. "We're fine."

Winter sighed in relief. Then, she slapped Weiss upside the head. "You had me so worried!" she cried. "You all just up and left, didn't leave any note of where you'd gone, no one knew anything, and then--what do I see on the news but a _stolen Atlesian Paladin,_ rampaging through the streets! You can't just do that!"

"Except they all have personal lives, Winter," Qrow drawled, looking up from the wall he leaned against. He turned his gaze to each of the members of team RWBY, eyes settling on Yang's cut for a second, before turning back to Winter. "If they all want to go on a big double-date, they are perfectly allowed, and they don't have to tell anyone."

Winter opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. With visible effort on her part, she said, "You...are right." To Weiss, she added, "I'm sorry, sister. I...was worried."

"It's fine," Weiss said. "Everything's fine, Winter."

Winter nodded, then stopped. "Where'd...you get that cut?" she asked Yang. 

"Oh...uh..." Yang rubbed her hair, awkwardly. "Well, you see, the thing is..."

"We went after Torchwick," Weiss blurted out. 

There was a long silence. 

"Good to know I was right," Ozpin said as he stepped out the doorway, smiling as he sipped his cocoa. 

"You knew about this?" Winter cried shrilly, clutching her head. "Headmaster, that's...I...you..."

Ozpin held up a hand. "May I say something?" When Winter nodded, he continued, "Atlas has been building their robots to protect the people of Remnant. These four just beat one of those Robots, and the only indicator of their struggle is a single cut from one of their more reckless individuals. I do say they are more qualified than most of the policemen on the case." Turning to Ruby, he added, "It's late. You may wish to go to sleep now, especially as tomorrow is Monday." He turned and walked back inside. Qrow nodded at them, then went back inside. 

Winter looked between the retreating Ozpin and Weiss. 

"We...spar every Saturday," Weiss said. "If you want to see, you could come around on Saturday."

Winter, still seeming shaken, nodded, then said, "And Weiss...be careful."

Weiss nodded. "We did win that fight," she said. "And as I said, we're fine."

Winter nodded again. 

"Yeah. I'm actually the only one who got hurt and that's because I'm--"

"Reckless?" Blake offered. 

"A dolt?" Weiss added. 

"Not the best at defense?" Ruby said slowly. 

Yang glared at her teammates. "Thanks for the bode of confidence, guys."

Everyone laughed at that. Then, Weiss said, "Good night." She leaned over, kissed Yang on the cheek, and ran off, using her Semblance to boost herself away. Yang slowly reached up and touched her cheek, then rushed after Weiss, crying, "You can't do that! Get back here! Explain!"

"That's who she was crushing on," Winter said, chuckling. 

The next few days passed quickly. Yang and Weiss were, finally, an official couple, which got Ruby thinking. So, on Wednesday, she went to Blake during lunch. 

"Okay. Ready to make this official?"

Blake frowned, looking up from her food. "Make what official?"

"Us. If...you're ready, how about...we go on a date tonight?"

Blake paused. 

"Because we can't say we're dating when we haven't gone on a date," Ruby explained. "I mean, if you're not ready--"

"I honestly hadn't thought about it," Blake said. "Sure. Let's try it."

"Yes," Ruby said, punching the air. "So glad you didn't say no."

"Ruby, you're my girlfriend," Blake said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, but you've given me mixed signals," Ruby said with a shrug. "I gave myself fifty-fifty odds, maybe slightly higher if I gave you puppy dog eyes at one hundred percent power."

"You will never best me with puppy dog eyes," Blake said firmly. 

Ruby smiled. Blake cracked a smile back. 

Tourmaline sighed, looking up at the broken moon. The science behind that...what had broken it, she wondered. She looked down at the city below, cars passing in the streets. She sighed again. 

"Well, better not waste any more time," she grumbled, then jumped. 


	7. Chapter 7

Adam was raging again. 

Blake leaned against the table, watching slam his fists into the walls. Throwing things. Fury blinding him. She said nothing. 

Then it happened again. He backhanded her, pain erupting from her cheek. She turned and met his gaze defiantly. 

He stumbled back as if he'd been slapped. He apologized profusely. Blake only half listened to him. Instead, she thought. A thought ran through her head, repeatedly. 

_This has to stop._

_I need to leave._

**\--Present Day--**

Winter watched the fight between Ren and Blake with only passing interest. This was the second spar of the Saturday, the first one having been a short one between Jaune and Yang. 

"They're both fast," Weiss said. "They're roughly evenly matched."

"Yes," Winter agreed. "But Blake has a Semblance that can be used against human opponents. Ren's is only useful against Grimm."

"Hmm. Putting Blake at an advantage."

"Though in a case where victory is impossible, I'd prefer to have Ren's Semblance," Winter said. 

"Yeah, actually." Weiss nodded. 

With several beeps from Jaune's scroll, Ren's Aura fell to the red. "Alright. What's the next spar going to be?" Jaune called out. 

"To be honest, I was kind of hoping to see Ruby in action," Winter said. "Fusion, you called it?"

"Mm-hmm." Weiss nodded. "Actually...stay here for a minute." She got up and said something to Ruby. Ruby leaned in, listening, and then Winter perceived a nod. The two walked away from each other, and then they began to pirouette into each other. A flash of white and red light momentarily blinded Winter, and when she looked back, she saw Petal. 

The Fusion pointed a finger dramatically at Pyrrha. "Alright, Pyrrha Nikos! Now's the time I finally beat you in a spar!"

"Whoa! Ruby-Weiss Fusion!" Jaune looked back at his scroll, which was beeping frantically. "So...White Rose."

"That isn't their team attack," Ren pointed out, rubbing his wrist as he sat beside his team leader. "Their team attack is Ice Flower. So, since Ladybug is named after Ruby and Blake's team attack, the Ruby-Weiss Fusion is Ice Flower."

"White Rose sounds way cooler than Ice Flower," Jaune countered. "It also incorporates their names better--Weiss, White, Rose...Rose."

"Yes, but we've started on a theme," Ren said. "Naming Fusions after their team attacks. So, Ice Flower."

"I call myself Petal, cause those other two are a mouthful," Petal called over to them. 

"And Ladybug isn't?" Ren asked. 

Pyrrha laughed, pulling out her sword and shield. "Let's go."

Petal stood on one end of the sparring ring, Pyrrha on the other. Winter leaned forward. 

Petal pulled out her naginata. Then, with a battle cry, she lunged forward. White glyphs appeared under her feet, rose petals filling the air. Pyrrha blocked with her shield, the blade ringing against the metal. Petal gritted her teeth, then used her weapon to pole vault over Pyrrha, landing behind her in a crouch and swinging for Pyrrha's feet. Pyrrha jumped over the attack, then swung down at Petal. Petal blocked, sliding backwards, then slashed at Pyrrha, who raised her sword to block. Petal pulled herself around Pyrrha, viciously attacking her from the sides and behind. Pyrrha spun around, blocking with her sword and shield, then attacked, swinging for Petal. Petal blocked, then ducked as a bullet fired over her head. 

"Ice Flower's fast," Ren breathed, stunned. 

"White Rose," Jaune corrected. 

"Petal!" the Fusion cried. She shoved against Pyrrha, who was pushed back, and then swung her naginata around. Pyrrha ducked beneath it, then rammed up into Petal's stomach. Petal leapt over Pyrrha, landing behind her, but Pyrrha spun around and hit Petal in the back. Petal stumbled, but turned in time to block a flurry of blows from Pyrrha. Petal stabbed for Pyrrha's head, and Pyrrha stepped aside, slashing at Petal. Petal blocked with the hilt of her naginata, then grinned. The top half of the pole-arm bent over, the blade extending and curving, going for Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha leapt back as Petal spun a large sickle around, gripping the hilt with one hand. Petal hurled it, the weapon spinning and reflecting off Pyrrha's shield. It hit a white glyph, then was thrown back to Petal, who lunged, converting the weapon back to a naginata. She stayed back from Pyrrha, jabbing with her longer weapon. Pyrrha met several blows with her shield, then stepped in and underneath, striking at Petal's chest. Petal jumped back, boosting away with a white glyph, then lunged back in. She spun the blade around, narrowly missing Pyrrha. Pyrrha fired a shot, but Petal evaded. Petal slashed twice, the attacks ringing off of Pyrrha's shield. The Fusion leapt up into the air, and planted her feet against Pyrrha's shield. She flung herself off of it, boosting away with a white glyph and a rush of rose petals. Pyrrha was knocked down, the shield sent flying. Petal hefted her naginata, still in the air, then, grinning, threw it like a javelin. Several white glyphs appeared, boosting the weapon forward. Pyrrha hastily somersaulted out of the way, and stone flew into the air as the naginata struck the ground. 

Pyrrha rolled up to her feet and threw her own javelin. Her aim was spot on, its path lining exactly with Petal's descent. The spear embedded itself in the Fusion's chest as she landed on her feet and stumbled back. 

There was a stunned silence. Pyrrha clapped her hands over her mouth, Winter jumped to her feet. "Oh my gods," Emerald breathed, sitting up straight. 

"Ow," Petal said, looking down at the spear. She looked back to Pyrrha. "Now. Don't panic--" A flash of light, and a burst of white and red steam flared around. Ruby and Weiss fell to the ground, but Ruby hurriedly jumped to her feet. "We're fine!" she cried, holding up her hands. "We're fine!" Red Aura crackled around her. "We don't die if the Fusion sustains too much damage!"

"You're okay!" Jaune cried. "Thank the gods, you gave us a heart attack, Ruby."

"Pyrrha?" Ruby said, turning to the redhead. "We're okay."

Pyrrha slowly removed her hands from her mouth. "Sorry...I just...I...I need to go!" She ran from the room. 

"Pyrrha! Wait!" Jaune cried, moving to follow. 

"I'll go," Ruby said, rushing past Jaune. She followed Pyrrha, and found her leaning against a wall in the locker room, face buried in her hands, sobbing quietly. 

"Wasn't it you who told me to breathe?" Ruby said, hoping to lighten the mood. 

After a few seconds, Pyrrha nodded. "You're...okay?"

"Yeah."

"Gods, I'm sorry--"

"It didn't even--" Ruby winced, Aura flashing, as if calling her out on the lie. "Okay, it did hurt, but I'm fine. No damage to me or Weiss."

Pyrrha slid down to the ground. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

Ruby sat down next to her. "It doesn't fully stop it," Ruby began, "but I've found that it helps if you talk about it."

Pyrrha nodded, extending one leg out to full length. She rested her wrists across her other knee, which she kept close to her chest. "Well...we were sparring at home one day, my dad and I. I guess...I hadn't realized how low his Aura was." She sighed. "Unlike you, a spear through the shoulder did hurt. The wound left scars, and he couldn't use his right hand properly. He had to retire from being a Huntsman." She intertwined her fingers, her knuckles turning white as she applied pressure. She sighed, relaxing her grip. "I've never forgiven myself. I hurt him badly. Since then, I've...tried to manage myself during duels. As best as I could. But still, every time I remembered....and I thought, what if it happened again?" She stretched out her fingers, examining the back of her hands. "I limited myself to one duel a week, too. But during...that fight...Petal was fast. Way faster than I'd anticipated, and was really strong to boot. So...I didn't quite succeed in managing myself properly."

"Well, the only harm you did was knock both our Auras--and our egos--down," Ruby said with a chuckle, putting a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "It's fine. And if you ever want to say no to a spar, remember you can."

Pyrrha nodded. "But I don't want to be like this forever, Ruby."

"Neither do I," Ruby said. "I don't want to have a gods' damned panic attack every time I think back to Carnelian's lab. I don't want to think about the fact that everyone I know and love was ten seconds away from dying. We'll just have to work on it."

Pyrrha nodded. 

"We both have to deal with this," Ruby said. "So...let's do it together. Okay?"

Pyrrha nodded. 

"I'll head back, say that you're okay." Ruby stood up, patting Pyrrha's shoulder. "If you want to come back, feel free."

Pyrrha nodded, so Ruby took her leave. 


	8. Chapter 8

"They broke it?" Cinder said, folding her arms over her chest. She sounded incredulous. 

"Yes," Roman said. "Gray? Help please?"

The White Fang lieutenant nodded. "Yes," he said, his accented voice rhythmic and soothing. His Semblance calmed people down--thus allowing him to evade a, perhaps, very violent argument. 

Cinder nodded her thanks to him. "Alright. Ruby Rose?"

"As I said, she needs to go," Roman said. "I don't think we can progress the plan until we take her out. I can't even just kill her once--apparently, you have to do it multiple times." He inhaled, Gray's Semblance only calming him so much. 

As the music over the building's speakers started playing a different song, more heavy on lyrics, a wall exploded. A woman strode into the room. 

A Gem. Her right half was red, and her left half was blue, and her clothing followed the same suit. She wore her red-and-blue hair long, a white, clear scar around her neck, woven with a diamond pattern. She wore two large gauntlets and a buttoned shirt and jeans. Small rips were over the knees of the jeans. She put one large hand on her hip, surveying the room, her lips in a fine line. 

Roman snuffed out his cigar, putting the remains in the nearest ash tray. 

"You've gotten yourselves into pretty deep trouble, loves," the Gem said, a strange accent tinting her voice. 

"Who is she?" Cinder demanded. 

"Th' name's Tourmaline," the Gem replied. "What I want to know is _who the hell is she?"_ Tourmaline pointed to Neo, who, in turn, pointed at herself .

"It's not as if we're going to tell you," Roman muttered. He looked over at the nearby White Fang members, then nodded towards Tourmaline. " _Get her._ "

Tourmaline sighed. The first White Fang goon to reach her was punched. The poor faunus sailed over the air, landing in a smoking heap behind Roman. Tourmaline lowered her red hand, which was smoking. 

"Okay," Roman said. "You know, sometimes, I wonder why we even bother hiring them."

Tourmaline punched out with her blue hand, firing off a small projectile. The blue light hit the ground, exploding into ice shards, throwing several White Fang goons into the air. Tourmaline spun, backhanding the goon that had tried sneaking up on her. He was thrown down to the ground, which broke beneath him. Tourmaline slammed her blue hand into the ground, and a shield of ice sprouted up from the collision, shielding Tourmaline from the bullets of the thugs who tried using guns. She sighed, then fired a red projectile from her red hand. The bomb hit the roof and exploded, dropping rubble down on several of the armed thugs. She flinched at the several cries of pain. 

_They have Auras. They'll be fine. Probably._

Regardless, that wasn't her concern at the moment. She jumped over the ice shield, running for Roman. She leapt, punching at him with her red hand. The blow was blocked by an umbrella, which somehow neither broke nor caught fire. Tourmaline stepped back, raising both fists to see Neo pointing her umbrella at the other Gem. 

"How did you get Carnelian's tech?" Tourmaline demanded. It was impossible for Roman to have just invented the same thing at the same time. Which meant he'd found Carnelian's tech, figured out what it was and how to use it. And that required either Carnelian herself telling him, or finding a notebook. 

"Well, aren't you just full of questions," Roman commented. Neo struck fast, attacking Tourmaline with the umbrella. Tourmaline blocked with her blue gauntlet, and each block froze the umbrella a bit. Neo stopped attacking, holding up the now heavy umbrella as Tourmaline threw a punch with her other gauntlet. Neo blocked, was thrown over backwards, but somersaulted back onto her feet, the ice now melted. She dodged Tourmaline's next swing and spun around, hitting Tourmaline in the side. Tourmaline swung over to backhand Neo, but she dodged back, away from the blue hand. Tourmaline spun around, blocking a stream of fire from Cinder. 

"Okay," she said, putting on what looked like a motorcycle helmet. Sensors immediately began beeping at her, especially concerning the black-haired woman. "That's a lot of magic," Tourmaline muttered. Without looking, she fired an ice projectile at Neo, who aborted her sneak attack and leapt aside. 

Tourmaline jumped forward, striking at Cinder. Cinder summoned a pair of glass swords, which shattered with each block. She summoned two more, swinging at Tourmaline. Tourmaline blocked both with her blue hand, but still found herself sliding back. Cinder held up her swords, which were now frozen over. She grimaced, then threw them aside, taking precious time to summon new ones. 

Time which Tourmaline used to punch her in the face. Cinder managed to raise hand to block, but the red hand still exploded outwards, sending Cinder flying up into the air. Tourmaline jumped up, throwing a punch with her blue hand, knocking Cinder back down to the ground in a flurry of ice and snow. Cinder hit the ground, which broke, and Tourmaline shot a blue projectile. Cinder found herself frozen over to the ground as Tourmaline landed beside her. 

"Gig's up, love," Tourmaline muttered. 

Roman lifted his cane and fired. The explosive Dust was fired out and hit the unprepared Tourmaline square in the face. She flung backwards, rolling across the ground, blue hand holding her face. 

"There we go," Roman said, spinning his cane before resting it on the ground. "One good hit on someone who didn't have their Aura up."

Tourmaline didn't have Aura, but felt like she shouldn't tell him that. She stumbled to her feet, trying to get a good view of the area. 

_I can't fight like this,_ she thought. Her helmet had been destroyed by the attack. She reached up and pushed a button on her gauntlet. With a whir and a flash of light, she teleported. 

Weiss frowned. "No luck?" Winter asked, setting a cup of coffee by her sister. 

Weiss nodded, both in gratitude and in answer, taking and sipping the coffee. "I felt sure that Father's records would help," she muttered, scrolling through the files on her scroll. "

"What about that one?" Winter asked. 

"I've read all of them," Weiss replied. 

Winter frowned. "I saw one marked as unread, but..."

Weiss scrolled down again, then back up, slowly. 

"How did I miss this?" she asked quietly. She opened the file, reading it. She stood upright. "Oh, gods," she breathed, pocketing her scroll. 

"What is it?" Winter asked. 

"I think...I found one of Carnelian's labs." She began running off. 

"Wait--what--Weiss!" 

Weiss spun around, facing her sister. "Be careful," Winter said. 

Weiss gathered up the rest of her team, and team JNPR, just to be cautious, and led the way into town, keeping track of the address on her scroll. 

"So. My father has been paying for storage at a warehouse in Vale. No Dust is shipped there, and nothing is removed from the warehouse. In fact, the warehouse is used for absolutely nothing."

"Why?" Jaune asked incredulously. 

"Because I don't think anyone has noticed that he's been paying for it," Weiss said. "I only noticed the file itself on my third reading, and I found no mentions of this warehouse's existence _anywhere._ "

She stopped, looking at a street sign. She backpedaled, walking until...

_There._

In between the two buildings, was a large warehouse. "Found you," she muttered. "But something about this place keeps people from seeing it." She walked up to the front door, but then stopped and turned around. Everyone looked at her, confused. Weiss reached over and tapped the building. 

"How did that get there?" several voices cried as they walked over. 

"Carnelian's lab, I think," Weiss said. The warehouse didn't look old and broken. Rather, steel panels covered its side, and a broken padlock sat on the top of the steps up to the door. Weiss picked it up, noticing that it was covered in soot. 

"Looks like someone's been here ahead of us," Weiss said. 

"Um..." Ruby said hesitantly. "Are you sure...we should go in?"

"Roman's been here," Weiss said. "I'm sure of it. He somehow found this place, and used Carnelian's tech to turn that Neo girl into a Gem."

Ruby stepped from one foot to the other. Blake put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll wait outside for you," she said. "Me and Ruby."

"We should split up," Jaune said. "A pair from each team. That way if either team encounters Roman, we'll have good chances of catching him."

Pyrrha and Ren went up to the roof with Ruby and Blake. Ruby leaned against a chimney, her hand feeling the metal tiling of the roof beneath her, as she breathed slowly. She stopped, when Blake's hand wrapped tightly around hers. 

"It's okay," Blake said. 

"What if it has the same things as Carnelian's last lab?" Ruby said quietly. 

"I think Roman would have cleared those out," Blake said. Ruby nodded in agreement, then rested her head on Blake's shoulder. Blake seemed surprised, but rested her own head against Ruby's. 

"It's okay," Blake repeated. 

Ren and Pyrrha had walked to the opposite side of the roof, giving the two their privacy. Both looked over at the flash of red and black light. 

Ladybug opened her eyes, looking around the roof. "Hmm. You know, if they can't cuddle without fusing into me, that's going to get annoying fast."

"I imagine it just needs a bit of practice," a new voice said. To Ren and Pyrrha, a stranger stood there. To Ladybug...

Ladybug lunged forward, summoning her weapon and putting the blade up to Carnelian's throat. The orange Diamond grinned at her. "Fast reflexes, kid."


	9. Chapter 9

Carnelian looked exactly as Ladybug remembered her. Her black cape hung from her waist, and her suit was orange, except for the black stripes around her elbows and knees, and the black armor going diagonally across her chest, wrapped around both shoulders. The orange diamond sat in her chest, and her orange hair was combed onto one side of her face. She grinned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Wow. You mastered that quickly, didn't you? It's been what, two weeks?"

Ladybug felt her heart beating fast. Her hand was shaking as she held the blade up to Carnelian's throat. Pyrrha and Ren had their guns trained on the mysterious Gem.

"Who is she?" Ren said. 

"I'm Carnelian," the Diamond replied. If I had to bet, you've heard of me?" Ignoring the blade, she turned to face the other two, putting one hand on her hip. "What's your names?"

"Carnelian," Ladybug growled. 

Carnelian turned to her. "Shaking a little much, aren't you?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. Carnelian laughed. 

"I thought you said you were off thinking," Ladybug said pointedly. 

"I was, then some ass-hat broke into my house," Carnelian said, tilting her head sideways with a glare at Ladybug. "Stole a bunch of stuff. Including my diary and my biomatter converter."

"Bio-what?" Ladybug looked confused. 

With a light orange shine, Carnelian pulled a familiar looking device from her Gem. "You know this thing. You just never heard me say its name." 

The device that had turned Ruby into a Gem. Ladybug backed off unconsciously, eyeing the device like it was a live bomb. Carnelian laughed. "Relax. It's harmless." She paused. "Actually, it's harmless _right now._ I...it might be a little less harmless than intended." The device disappeared back into her Gem, and she turned to Pyrrha. "Oh! Her friends! Her other friends that I haven't met! So great to finally meet you!" 

Pyrrha pointed her sword at Carnelian. "Oh, yeah. I guess everyone's kind of angry at me, huh?"

"The creatures in your last lab," Ladybug asked. "What happened to them?"

"Oh, those things," Carnelian waved the question off. "I burned them."

"They're dead?" Ladybug asked quietly. 

"They were asking for it," Carnelian said, raising an eyebrow at the Fusion. "What...what do you care, anyway?"

"Those were living people!" Ladybug cried. "You...you just killed them! You didn't even try to fix them! Like you fixed Ruby!"

"You are Ruby," Carnelian said, eyebrow still raised. She turned to face Ladybug head on. "What..." She reached out and touched the tip of Ladybug's sword. The ribbons tied around the blade fluttered. "Oh. You...want a fight."

Ladybug stiffened. 

"I see." Carnelian turned and walked to the edge of the roof, her half-cape fluttering. Which was odd, as there was no wind. "I see. You...you want to see me punished."

"No I--"

"Doesn't matter that I never wanted to be evil," Carnelian continued. "I guess you still need to punish me, eh?" She summoned her Gem weapon--a massive pole-arm with a serrated axe blade at each end, both facing a different direction. The edges of the blades crackled with orange lightning. Carnelian turned on Ladybug. "Okay. Let's do this."

"I don't--" She hurriedly raised her blade to block Carnelian's swing. Carnelian gave Ladybug a hateful glare. "Remember. You struck first." She swung for Ladybug's face. Ladybug blocked, then quickly moved her weapon to block again as Carnelian swung the blade the Fusion's stomach. Ladybug leapt back, using Blake's Semblance. Carnelian spun around, hooking the axe blade against Pyrrha's shield. With a grin, she pulled Pyrrha's shield out of the way and pushed a button. Her pole-arm split in half, turning into two hand axes. Carnelian grabbed the second one and swung at Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha blocked with her sword, which Carnelian pulled aside with her axe. The Diamond leapt up and around, kicking Pyrrha in the face. Pyrrha stumbled back, and Ren leapt in-between the two, attacking Carnelian with both daggers. Carnelian blocked with one axe, then turned and fired a bullet at Ladybug. Ladybug managed to deflect it, but Carnelian pointed her second axe--now a revolver--at the Fusion's face, and fired several more times. Her aim was thrown off when Ren used his daggers' hooks to spin her around by her axe. Ren attacked Carnelian in the back, but the Diamond glowed orange and was suddenly facing him again. She caught him by the wrists, and threw him to the side, kicking him as he fell. Her axes disappeared from where they'd been dropped, reappearing in her hands as she lunged for Pyrrha. Pyrrha swung with her sword, but Carnelian used her axe blades to spin Pyrrha off balance and kicked her over. Pyrrha spun, managing to avoid falling over. But Carnelian swung, knocking Pyrrha's blade out of her hands. The weapon spun off into the air, hitting something distant. By the car alarm that immediately went off, Pyrrha guessed her spear had hit someone's car. 

Carnelian attacked, her blades ringing off Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha knocked the axe blades aside, striking Carnelian in the face. Carnelian backed away, stunned as Pyrrha attacked with her shield. Carnelian's eyes briefly flicked to Ren, who was sneaking behind her, and she grinned. 

Ren fired at Carnelian, who leapt into the air. Pyrrha, now in the way of gunfire, raised her shield, deflecting the bullets. Carnelian landed on top of the raised shield, throwing Pyrrha off balance. Ren leapt forward, attacking her, but she flipped onto Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha hit the roof, and Carnelian struck Ren in the face, throwing him backwards. Then, Carnelian lifted her boot and stomped hard on Pyrrha's face. 

The Huntress's Aura crackled, red light flickering around her. 

"Stop!" Ladybug cried. Her form flickered, and Ruby and Blake fell to the ground. Ruby jumped up, lifting her scythe. 

Carnelian stepped towards her, giving her double-axe a twirl. "Still want to fight me?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Carnelian sighed. "I think I see now."

Ruby frowned. 

"It's harder for me to gauge Fusions' emotions," Carnelian explained. "But you...you're like an open book. You're easy to read, and if I had to guess, you feel like if you beat me, you'll be above whatever pain you're currently feeling." She cocked her head, looking Ruby up and down. Then she grinned. "Spot on, right?"

Ruby's grip tightened around her scythe. 

Carnelian laughed. Then she held up one hand, giving Ruby a taunt. "Come at me."

Ruby lunged, swinging her scythe at Carnelian. Carnelian blocked, then detached her weapon into two hand axes. She hooked one axe blade around Ruby's scythe, then swung the other at the Gem's face. Ruby ducked back, firing with Crescent Rose, throwing herself back. Carnelian was knocked off balance, her second axe flying off and landing on the roof. The blade melted and sank into the roof with the foul stench of burning plaster. 

Ruby lunged, circling Carnelian and attacking. Carnelian blocked with her remaining axe, parrying the blows from the larger weapon with apparent ease. Ruby leapt back, then leapt in, swinging down. Carnelian summoned her other axe, reconnecting the two and swinging up at Ruby's scythe. 

Which was when she saw Ruby's grin. Crescent Rose fired, and Ruby flung into the air with a burst of rose petals. A shockwave spread out, and Carnelian's weapon flung to the side, embedding itself in the roof by Pyrrha. The roof underneath Carnelian cracked, almost completely shattered. 

She looked up at Ruby, then at the ammo cartridge that hit the roof beside her. She noted the gravity Dust that Ruby loaded into Crescent Rose. 

Carnelian rolled her eyes. "Alright then. I'll play along."

Ruby spun, facing down towards Carnelian, and pointed the gun into the air behind her and fired. She went hurtling downwards, spinning, rose petals filling the air around her as she fired off several more times. She spun, swinging the blunt side of her scythe towards Carnelian. 

Carnelian held up a hand, creating an orange shield. The shield blocked the scythe and rang out, a long, distorted musical note playing outwards. Cracks spread through the entire roof, and Carnelian's shield cracked, just a little, to the Diamond's obvious surprise. 

The explosion hurtled Ruby backwards, and she hit the roof, sliding backwards. Little pieces of rubble flung aside, and she caught Crescent Rose as it flung past her. 

The top half was missing. 

Ruby blinked, stunned as pieces of metal shrapnel hit the roof around her. Blake rushed over to her, wrapping an arm around the Gem's shoulders. "Ruby! Are you alright?"

Carnelian stepped over, her form staticking a moment. She rubbed her shoulder, then sighed. She looked down at Ruby, seeming almost disappointed. "Ruby Rose. You don't need to prove to anyone how strong you are--not even yourself. _Know you strength,_ child." Carnelian turned and strode off. She picked up her axe as she passed, then jumped off the edge of the roof. 


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing found in the lab connected to Roman. No evidence, no clues. 

Ruby and Blake had gathered up the shards of Crescent Rose, the thought of rebuilding it heavy in Ruby's mind. Blake and the Gem were mostly unhurt, while Ren had survived with several bruises. Pyrrha had an obviously broken nose, however, so when they found Winter waiting for them at the entrance to Beacon, she strode over, saying, "What happened?"

Ruby sheepishly rubbed her head. "I...picked a fight with Carnelian."

"She's here?" Winter said, hand instantly going to her sword. 

"She left--after kicking all our asses," Ruby said quietly. Without thinking, she reached into the bag at her side, that held the pieces of her scythe. 

"You can rebuild it," Weiss offered. 

"No," Ruby said quietly. "I can build a different one." Ruby pushed past Winter, striding into Beacon. Blake began to follow her, but Yang put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You may be her girlfriend," the blonde said, "but I'm her sister. Let me talk to her."

Blake clearly didn't like it, but nodded. Yang stepped past Winter, who appeared intent on figuring out what had happened from Weiss.

Yang knew what had happened. Crescent Rose had broken. Ruby could rebuild it, yes, but Crescent Rose had been the first weapon she'd built. Entirely on her own, with her own plans, her own design. 

Anything else she built wouldn't be Crescent Rose, in the same way. Yang understood--she'd built Ember Celica from scratch, as well. Anything else used...would feel wrong.

She found Ruby in their room, on her bed, holding up a large piece of the scythe's blade. Yang sat down next to Ruby. Ruby leaned her head on her half-sister's shoulder. 

"I look forward to seeing the next one," Yang said quietly. 

Ruby sighed. 

"Cuz you're going to build another one, I know," Yang continued. "Nothing's ever gotten you done. My indomitable sister." She smiled, ruffling Ruby's hair in an affectionate manner. 

"I'll just need to not be stupid enough to break it," Ruby said quietly. 

Yang considered several possible replies. "Maybe make it a little more durable?"

"I'm also thinking...Qrow's Harbinger is faster."

"Yeah."

"Speed's my whole thing. Qrow swaps to scythe when he needs the extra firepower, but...what if I had a scythe-sword combo?"

"Hmm." Yang hugged Ruby tightly. "Indomitable."

"If you two are done," a voice said from above them. "I could use some help." The two got up, looking to the top bunk. Tourmaline lay in the bed, one hand holding a wet rag to her face. 

"Tourmaline?" Ruby asked. 

"What are you doing in our bedroom?" Yang asked. 

"It's the only place I could navigate to with my eyes closed," Tourmaline answered. 

"How?" Ruby asked. 

"Why were your eyes closed?" Yang asked. 

"Because, love, for your first question, you've spent enough time here that the energy Gems emit lingers in this room. I sensed it and made my way here. And for the second question, it's because my eyes are still regrowing."

"Regrowing?" Yang asked, alarmed. 

"I found the Torchwick guy," Tourmaline elaborated. "A bomb hit me in the face, and unlike you guys, I don't have Aura, and unlike Gems, my body is made of squishy meat." She sat up, the rag still held to her face. Water dripped down from it, freezing as the drops crept down her blue gauntlet. 

"You found Torchwick?" Yang said. 

"I know how to find him," Tourmaline said. "He's undoubtedly moved base." Tourmaline fished around in a pocket, pulling out a small, circular device. "It detects Gems." Ruby looked over a 2D map of the city. There was a red dot in the center, that she assumed to be herself. A pink dot, moving fast down a road, that was most likely Neopolitan. 

And then, way off to the side, on the opposite side of the city, was a blinking orange light. "Carnelian?" Ruby guessed. 

"She's up and moving again, I take it?" Tourmaline asked. 

Ruby nodded. 

"Is she?" Tourmaline asked.

"Oh...yeah. Yeah she is." Ruby looked back to the device. Then, she picked up the bag, metal clinking inside. "I've got to get to work."

The next few days passed in a blur for Ruby. She didn't eat or sleep, she planned, she crafted. A few shards were missing from the scraps of Crescent Rose, and to make her new weapon, she needed more metal. The order was rather expensive, but Winter was apparently willing to pay for it. 

When building Crescent Rose, Ruby had stayed awake for two days straight before collapsing from exhaustion. Now, four days after she stared, she removed the welding goggles from her face. She set the blowtorch and drill aside, running her hands along the still hot blade. 

She didn't even feel tired. Part of her felt the desire to thank Carnelian. The rest of her wanted to beat the shit out of Carnelian. She picked up her new blade, smiling as she exited the forging room, facing her team. 

"Well?" Yang asked. 

Ruby pulled out a longsword, bright red, and gave it a few one-handed swings. Then, she pushed a button, and the blade curved. The handle extended, and the full scythe rested in her hands. "My swordplay is a little rusty," she admitted. 

"And what's this one called?" Blake asked, stepping over to her girlfriend. 

Ruby considered a second. "'Rose Thorn'," she said. 

"Nice." Blake leaned over and kissed Ruby on the cheek. "Time to get Torchwick."


	11. Finale

"Now it's time to leave town," Roman said into his scroll. Cinder sat beside him, in the armored car, Gray in the back. "Apparently, they can now track Neo, so we sent her off somewhere else."

"As long as the job gets done," a masculine voice crackled over the scroll. He was clearly not in a spot with good reception. 

"Remind me again how one girl caused this many problems?" Cinder growled. 

Roman shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The voice spoke over the scroll again. "Believe me, I've seen the kid's girlfriend in action." Roman sensed bitterness in the words. "I'm heading to Vale as fast as I can. Large groups like the White Fang can't really change plans this quickly, Cinder. We may be a little slow."

"It'll have to be good enough," Cinder said, biting her lip. Roman knew she liked the change of plans even less than the faunus speaking over the scroll. 

"We'll manage," Roman found himself saying. "Especially once my backup arrives..." He stopped, ramming the breaks of the car. The scroll flung forward, hitting the dash and falling to the ground. 

"What's wrong?" the voice asked. 

"I'll call you back," Roman said slowly, opening his car door. 

The scroll crackled. "I'll take you up on that." A beep told Roman that the White Fang representative had hung up. 

Roman stepped out of the car door, saying, "You really don't know how to quit, do you, Red?"

Ruby pulled out a sword, and Roman said, "Glad to see you switched to something smaller. But...wait, that one's an actual weapon. Is it legal for people your age to use real weapons?"

"Dammit," Cinder muttered, checking how much Dust she had on her. Enough, perhaps, to deal with them. But that would attract attention...

"We need to do this quickly," Gray said, leaving the car and pulling out his chainsaw. Cinder followed suit, wishing they'd brought more minions. 

"Cinder?" Ruby burst out, jaw dropping. "You're with Torchwick?"

"Oh, yeah, I was a spy, wasn't I?" Cinder said, turning to Gray. Gray nodded, then turned to Blake. "So this is where you ran to. _Who_ you ran to." 

"Do you know him?" Ruby asked Blake. 

Blake nodded slowly. "Adam's right-hand man. Very high rank, very tough."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, turning to Gray. Gray pushed a button on his weapon, the chainsaw blade beginning to move. "Leave the faunus alive," he told Cinder and Roman. Then he rushed in, swinging at Ruby. Ruby dodged, somersaulting aside and slashing at Gray. He blocked the sword, and Ruby cried, "Get Torchwick and Cinder! I've got him!"

"Confident, are you?" Gray asked, cracking his neck as Yang, Weiss, and Blake ran past him. 

Ruby grinned, then pushed a button Rose Thorn's hilt. The blade curved, the tip hitting Gray's shoulder as Ruby extended it to a scythe. Gray stumbled backwards, then said simply, "Hmm."

Yang fired off several rockets at Cinder. Cinder held up one hand, her Aura deflecting the missiles out of the air. Blake ran past the brawler, leaping at Cinder. Her blade rang against Cinder's glass one, and Cinder shoved back and stabbed at the faunus. Blake leapt away with her Semblance as Weiss rushed in, striking several times in rapid succession. Cinder blocked, then kicked Weiss's hand aside before shoving her backwards. Yang leapt in, fist raised, but Roman shot her in the head. Yang stumbled, momentarily knocked off balance, and Cinder struck her in the side of the head. Yang slid back, but caught Cinder's next attack and threw a punch. Cinder dropped the sword, spinning back and away from Yang, summoning another sword. Roman fired again, but Weiss leapt in the way, deflecting it with a glyph and her rapier. Cinder gritted her teeth, her side throbbing. 

_I took too many hits from Tourmaline to be doing this,_ she thought. The red-and-blue Gem had hurt her, during their previous encounter. 

Blake and Weiss leapt in front of her, both attacking at the same time. Cinder was just fast enough to be able to block their attacks, but found herself pushed backwards, against the car. One of her blades caught Weiss' rapier and shoved it aside, and Cinder took the opportunity. She slashed for the heiress, who somersaulted backwards. 

Cinder found herself open to Blake, who lunged. Cursing, Cinder swiveled to block Blake's attack. Blake looked to Roman, then jumped away with her Semblance as a bullet went past Cinder. 

Yang rushed past them, saying, "I've got him!" 

Blake and Weiss stood side by side, weapons drawn and pointed at Cinder. 

Cinder knew the battle had taken too long already. Ozpin and other Huntsmen would be there any minute. With gritted teeth, Cinder attacked. 

Roman hadn't fought the brawler before. Her first punch missed, and he struck her on the chin with his cane. He kicked her back, but she blocked, and didn't even budge. She threw a punch, and when he dodged, swung a leg into his side. Roman was knocked over backwards, but managed to strike her face as he passed her. With triumph, he held up a strand of hair. 

Her eyes changed to a deep red color. 

Roman's smile faded with Yang's, and he backed up a step as she _caught fire._ He blinked, not sure what to think, and then she rushed him. He barely had time to lift his cane when she reached him-- _gods, she isn't always this fast_ _\--_ and she plugged one finger down the barrel of the gun as he fired. 

The cane exploded, wood and metal fragments flying everywhere as Roman stumbled backward. Yang punched downward, several shotgun shells falling to the ground as she fired a shot at Roman. 

A familiar umbrella blocked the hit. Roman hadn't noticed Neo entering the area, but she jumped in the way, blocking the blast with her umbrella. 

With a metallic clang, Gray slid over to Roman. Roman cast a glance to Ruby. Rose Thorn was smaller than Crescent Rose, more aerodynamic. A faster weapon. 

"Neo, you were supposed to lead the other Huntsmen away!" Roman scolded. Neo gave Roman a panicked look that made him stop. Roman looked to Cinder, who was panting. She appeared evenly matched for Weiss and Blake--which was an achievement in its own right. 

But they couldn't win a stalemate. 

"We need to escape," Roman said. "Retreat."

Cinder's hands tightened around her swords' handles. "No! We can still--" 

Qrow Branwen landed on top of the car, Harbinger ready. 

"Yeah, it's time to leave," Roman said, tipping his hat. "Huntsman, ladies, Ice Queen."

"What?" A confused Gray turned to Roman. 

"Neo, if you-- _ah, shit, do it now!_ " Yang lunged, throwing a punch for Roman. He shattered, along with Gray and Neo, the three of them gone. Yang looked around, then her gaze settled on Cinder. 

Cinder slowly went down onto her knees, dropped her swords, and put her hands on her head, face white. 

"She's the one who's been giving Torchwick orders," Ruby said, panting from her fight with Gray. She leaned her weight on her scythe, and Blake reached over to support her. 

"Wait, don't you not need to breathe?" Qrow said, raising an eyebrow at Ruby. 

Ruby abruptly stopped panting. "Oh. Sorry, force of habbit, I guess."

"What was it I'm waiting here for?" Tourmaline asked as Ruby rooted through her closet. 

"I should have thought of this days ago," Ruby said. "But...here we are!" She pulled out a small, pink rubber bottle. "Steven has healing spit. He gave me some for emergencies, but I feel like you going blind permanently..."

"It's not a permanent thing," Tourmaline said, adjusting the bandage over her face. "And certainly not worth putting anyone's spit in my eyeballs, love."

"Wait," Qrow said, holding up a hand. "You have...healing spit?"

"From a friend. I told you about Steven, right?"

"Yeah." Qrow scratched his head. "I just...didn't know you had something like that." He paused. "Hey, Ruby?"

"What?"

"Oz...has a friend who's currently in the hospital. Would you mind sharing that?"

"Oh! Not at all. Catch!" Ruby tossed the bottle to Qrow, who nodded. "I'll go give this to him. I'll make sure he gives it back." Qrow strode off, heading right for Ozpin's office. 

Ozpin was sipping cocoa, with Glynda in the room. Qrow held up the bottle. "Ruby's friend, Steven? Has healing spit, apparently." Qrow set the bottle on Ozpin's desk. "Reckon this will heal Amber?"

Ozpin lifted up the bottle. "It's possible," he said, after a long pause. 


	12. Meanwhile, in Mountain Glenn

If Roman could have had any of the little things that he liked in his life, he would choose his cigarettes. Instead, he sat at a table, a sheepish Neo beside him. Gray had his arms folded, leaning against an empty crate of Dust. Roman looked up, and realized that most of the White Fang were looking at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Roman demanded, throwing his hands in the air. "Get back to work!"

They quickly looked away, each moving back to their assigned task. 

"Do you have," a voice began, "any idea how to contact Cinder's boss?"

Roman sighed, turning to the faunus in the black coat that addressed him. "Nope. Cinder never gave anyone the contact information."

Adam Taurus drew his lips to a line. "So. I guess this is it, then?"

"Unless you can contact this Salem person, yes, this is the end," Roman said bitterly. "I plan on laying low for a while. Maybe, just maybe, I'll live long enough to see Ruby Rose killed. Who knows?" He shrugged helplessly. 

Adam sighed, stepping over to the table and slapping some lien on it. "As much as it pains me to say it, Roman, the White Fang could use you."

Roman picked up the lien cards, counting. "I hope there's more than this?" he asked. 

"Gentlemen, there could be a lot more pay than that," a new voice said. Guns cocked as a woman in white strode through the room, a cigar in her mouth. She took it out of her mouth, blowing out a stream of red smoke. Red lights lined the length of the cigar. Her hair was long and orange, her eyes green. A long white coat trailed the ground behind her, and she wore jeans. Her coat was unbuttoned, revealing a gray undershirt, and she had a nose that looked like it had been broken on multiple occasions. She grinned, weighing the cigar in her hands. 

Adam's sword leapt out of its sheath, but Roman said, "She's on our side." 

The stranger walked over, eyes watching the faunus with guns trained on her. "Nice reflexes on your men."

"Who are you?" Adam demanded, slowly sheathing his sword. The surrounding terrorists lowered their guns, but only a few actually put them up. 

"Romana Torchwick," she replied. "Dum-dum's twin." She thumbed at a smiling Roman, who stood up. 

"I imagine you heard our problem?" Roman asked. 

"Yeah, and truth be told, Salem and I have been talkin' for a long time." She blew out another stream of red smoke, then coughed. 

"Is that a Dust-based cigarette?" Gray asked. "Those are incredibly dangerous."

Romana grinned. "For other people." She looked Adam up and down. "Now, Salem has a big ol' plan. But it kind of needs both of you to do it, and I assure you..." Her grin broadened, all of her slightly crooked teeth showing. "Money will be the least of payment."


End file.
